


Hidden

by hopew1313



Series: The Hidden [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Original Character(s), Protective Din Djarin, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopew1313/pseuds/hopew1313
Summary: the life of nobility wasn't one for everyone. some would rather duck under the shadows around them, especially after a great betrayal to the name of a planet.but despite being hidden, not everyone can avoid the blinding lights of danger. whether it be those after those who had escaped, or the poor bounty hunter who ended up picking her up.both with a large bounty on their heads.follow Cloak as she lives the days as an escaped noble, hiding from the eyes of serenno after the fall of count dooku, shacking up with one of the most sought after child and the mandalorian unfortunate enough to have a big heart.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the cast!

cloak - ana de armas

din djarin - pedro pascal

cara dune - gina corano

greef karga - carl weathers

vodham coretine - mark consuelos

leta coretine - sofia carson


	2. the one where they're both on tatooine

"where did the princess go?" a gruff voice snapped just meters away from where a girl stood. her typical fine and righteous clothing hidden by a dark cloak of navy, one would typically see a hand-maid wear. an onyx mask covering the bottom half of her face, keeping her identity a secret from those around her.

"the king said she was seen last near her quarters, come general, let's go look." another voice grumbled. the girl listened closely as their footsteps grew quiet while their conversation fell silent down the marble hallway. 

daring a glance, she peaked her head around the large granite pillar. when she saw no one in sight, she slipped across the hall. the flats of her boots creating a cushion to avoid any real noise escaping from her trots. her head moved rapidly from side to side, ensuring that she wasn't being trailed. tugging the cloak tighter around herself, she pulled the hood of the garment further over her head, ensuring that her face was shielded from any onlookers as she darted down the grand staircase towards the back exit that would lead her to an escape. 

however, she knew that their would be guards at the exit. so instead, she elected to tossing her leg over the window sill and rolling over onto the edge, jumping down into one of the bushes outside of the large palace. the moment her feet hit the dirt, she took off. ducking around trees and rivers, she found her way down into a small dingy hanger a mile or so away from the brilliant white building she was previously in. essentially tossing herself in, the girl stumbled into the cockpit. not moments later, the vastness of space surrounded her.

and a breath left her lips.

\-----

"you're out of your mind if you expect me to pay that much." her voice huffed, throwing down the spare part back down onto the vendor's table, "fifty credits for this second rate piece of junk?"

"it's from an imperial starship, Cloak." the old woman croaked.

"yeah? cause I bought the same piece from madche just down the way." she scoffed, before tugging fifty credits from her pocket and tossing it on the table and grabbing the hunk of metal once again before turning back to her speeder, where the brilliant violet of her tooka cat shone in the blazing suns of tatooine. 

pulling her goggles down over her eyes once more, she took off down the land of sand back towards mos eisley where she was sure Peli was waiting for her return. despite not really being employed by the mechanic, she was very much her one source of reliance. the two shared a bit of a mother daughter relationship, despite Peli never actually knowing the girls real name. however, she was the only person that had seen the girls face in it's entirety over the past five years since she had landed on the burnt planet. secrets and all, Peli Motto didn't hesitate to take in the random girl who showed up on the desert planet.

swerving through the entrance of hangar 3-5, she parked the rusty speedster just outside of the door leading towards the small area they called home together. tapping her leg, the tooka cat, or more so known as reddan, followed close behind as the door slid open, revealing Peli and her three droids betting over some old parts. letting out a sigh, the curly haired woman looked over at the girl she had essentially adopted, tilting her head.

"find a job?" she asked, earning a shake of the others head, "any parts?" she continued, to earn a grumble and the clank of a piece of metal against one of the tables, "that's all?"

"prices have gone up recently in everything I swear." she sighed, dropping down into one of the seats next to a droid.

"welcome to post empire life, Cloak." peli hummed, tossing a piece of stale bread towards the girl before sliding over a pile of credits, "now, let's show these droids how you do it."

\-----

it wasn't that she hadn't been looking for a job. everyday she would go out and try to find something, anything. she had picked up a few jobs bringing in local thieves or finding the odd lost child. she'd do some trades and different things but there wasn't much for her to do. she wasn't a saleswoman, she was far from kind enough to do that. she worked as a bartender for a while but the sleezy owner of the bar wanted her to take off her mask and hood, and she would be damned if she would ever do that. she didn't want to risk anything, even if it meant going a day or so without bringing in any sort of money for peli and her. 

until a rundown, ugly, horrid looking ship found itself in the hangar, just before she would take off for the day to find any sort of money or scrap part. peli seemed to be excited about the arrival of the disgraceful excuse for a ship, and she could only wonder why. she didn't exactly plan on staying around long enough to find out who was in the ship, she had more pressing matters at hand. like finding work, even if just for the day. 

"wait, Cloak, before you go," the shorter woman called, grabbing onto the girls upper arm, "stay for a few and meet this guy."

"I have things to do today." she stated calmly, voice unwavering with emotion.

"don't lie. unless you managed to get a job overnight." peli rolled her eyes, tugging the girl from the small home they lived in out towards the large hunk of metal.

she didn't want to be anywhere near the ship. the entire thing made her shiver. it just looked so unsteady. there was so much maintenance needed to be done for it, that a part of her wondered if she should stay back for the day and help peli fix the thing. it looked like it had been sideswiped by one too many blasts and suffered far too much damage to the thrusters. she was well-versed in ships and things. she had always found it intriguing back on her home planet, and would often eavesdrop on the mechanics that were stationed past the place she used to call home. she'd sneak out of the back and past the guards as a child and sit at the side and just listen, and learn. sometimes the mechanics would let her help out, but most of the time they were too scared of what her father might do if they found out.

"do we even have the materials to fix this thing?" she asked, looking down at the shorter woman as the droids scurried to their sides, all three also seemingly excited. 

"well I'll do what I can with it. not my first rodeo with this hunk of metal. and I'm not talking about the ship." the brunette winked before walking up to the newly open entryway. 

furrowing her eyebrows, she followed the mechanic close behind. her own curious instincts overcoming her hesitant thoughts. if peli trusted this person, then what did she really have to worry about? she was an excellent judge of character. her boots kicked at the sand as she walked behind the woman, awaiting to see this supposed hunk of metal that would, she assumed, be the pilot of the roughed up ship. but what she saw wasn't just simply a hunk of metal, no. no this was a warrior that she had only heard legends about and seen once while back on her home planet. one she wasn't sure if she trusted.

the person that stepped from the ship, was a mandalorian.

"Cloak!" peli's voice called, snapping the girl from her trance as she stared up at the new person who had entered the area, "meet mando. and this little guy."

tilting her head downwards, a warm feeling spread through her belly. two big brown eyes stared up at the hazel hues of her own, with a precious little green face surrounding them. he wore a small toothy grin that made her feel all choked up, unsure of how to react to something as cute. it's ears were twitching slightly and small clawed hands were reaching upwards towards peli. placing her hand over her chest, she let out a soft sigh. walking forward, she bent her head down towards the small child, smiling under her fabric mask.

"who is this little guy?" she whispered, only to snap her head back when the same green hands went to pull at the face mask she wore, "grabby little fella."

"can you watch him?" the mandalorian spoke, a deep and modulated tone, "I have to pick up some stuff here."

"you know I would never say no to looking after this little fella," peli cooed, puckering her lips down at the creature, "why don't you and Cloak here go out together. she's got some stuff to do and she knows these vendors better than any. she'd get you the best deal if there was one."

"no thank you." she stated, turning on her heel and readjusting her mask, "I'm going to pick up a job. not babysit a grown person." she finished, readjusting the gloves on her hands.

"oh don't be like that." peli scoffed, looking over at the man in the helmet, "she'll take good care of you. beware though, she's quick. if she doesn't want to be seen, she won't be. if she really doesn't want to be out there with you, you'll lose her quick."

"so it's more like I'm babysitting her." mando scoffed, "I'm here for supplies, motto. not to watch over your assistant."

before the other two could blink, she had slid a knife from her pocket and held it just under the cavil of his beskar helmet. he turned his neck gingerly, meeting her gaze through the the visor. a tense blanket of air draped over the entire hangar. 

"I'm not her assistant." she stated simply, voice continuing to fail from showing any emotion, "and you won't be babysitting me. for all you know I could make those vendors give you the worse price yet you'd think otherwise. don't think this beskar makes you high and mighty, mando." she quipped, sliding the knife away.

"told you she's quick."

\-----

the two walked in dead silence towards the vendors square. neither mentioning her attempted stabbing a mere twenty or so minutes ago. and honestly, she appreciated it. she figured it gave him a bit of an adrenaline rush, having a knife pressed so close to his neck. but then again, the mandalorian are rumoured to not feel those sorts of things when it came to acts of aggression, so she didn't entertain the idea too much. both of them moved silently and quickly through the sand alleys, before finally arriving where they needed to go.

"what are you exactly looking for?" she asked, grinning underneath her covering at the pawing of reddan at her feet. he must have followed her. dropping on her knee, she tapped her shoulder and the feline jumped up onto her shoulder.

"a transmitter and some spare blankets." he grumbled, glancing around at the stalls.

"well the transmitters will be pricey, I can tell you that. the lowest I could score for you is about 200 credits. and blankets? those are easy. come on then, metal head."

the two wandered around the array of stalls. she did the bargaining while he nitpicked every little detail of the blankets. the transmitter was easy, she didn't even bargain and he tossed 250 credits at the vendor. but the blanket, he seemed to be paying extra attention to. asking her how soft it was and if it was itchy against skin. if it was even slightly off, he would refuse it. it confused her, the amount of detail he focused on when it was merely a blanket.

"we have one stall left for blankets. why is it so important anyways?" she asked, handing a piece of ration she had to a young boy who sat just outside one of the cantina's, ruffling his dark hair before sending him on his way.

"doesn't matter." he stated, walking towards the stall that had the most expensive blankets in all of the square, "how much are these?"

staring up at the man through her goggles, she let out a soft sigh, "they range from 25 to 75 credits. made of tooka cat fur." she hummed, resting a hand on the top of her own cats head, "handwoven by nalgi here." she answered, walking forward, "how are the kids, dear?"

"getting on my last nerve," the dark skinned woman sighed, "may need you to watch them for a day or so soon, Cloak. they listen to you." nalgi sighed, refolding one of the blankets, "now what can I do for you two?"

"he needs a blanket for his kid. very picky. what's the softest one you have?" she asked, leaning forward and sliding her own glove off, feeling a few of the garments. 

"you're holding it." the woman gestured to the beige blanket she was currently admiring, "for you, Cloak? 40 credits."

"thank you, nalgi." she cooed, turning her head to the man, "no stains. no rips. fully woven. softer than sand. fourty credits."

the sound of metal smacking down onto the table let her know the transaction was done. giving a quick thank you to the woman, she and the mandalorian turned away and began their trek back to the hanger. she knew peli would be far from finished with the ship, the thing was a mess. a part of her wanted to ask what happened, but the sheer energy coming off of the mandalorian let her know that was not a very wise choice. so instead the two walked in silence once more, the heat of the two suns blazing down on each of their covered faces.

"I need the blanket because he's having a tough time falling asleep. I can't seem to figure out how to put him to sleep." mando answered the question from earlier, only earning a nod from the shorter girl, "why do you cover your face?"

looking up, the girl quirked her hidden eyebrow, "we just met. no need to get personal. hopefully after today I'll never see you again."

maker, was she wrong.

\-----

now, she knew peli motto was a bit hyperactive. a quick witted woman, and one that tended to push the other girl out of her comfort zone just a bit. but what she didn't know, was that the woman was simply out of her mind. some of the ideas she would come up with surprised her, but never stumped or baffled her. like the one time she said they should play a game of catch with the droids, or when she said they could use wood to fix the hole in someone's ship. there were multiple instances where she wondered if it was a good idea to land on tatooine and become affiliated with this creative mechanic. but she wouldn't have lasted a day without her.

"did you two find what you need?" peli called from the inside of the razor crest, "been gone for a bit. worried you may have killed each other on the walk there."

"I did. thank you." mando called as he placed down his new possessions, rubbing the small green guys head, "your as- friend was actually quite the help."

nodding, the girl dropped her head at him catching his words. she let out a gentle sigh before walking towards the beaten up ship with a tool kit of her own, figuring she may as well help out the woman. the droids were busy being at each others necks to get much done. she began silently working on the side of the ship that had been demolished by maker knows what. she didn't know what kind of things the mandalorian got up to, but whatever it was had some pretty expensive damages.

"any jobs?" peli called out.

"might have to watch nagli's younglings soon. she says they're getting out of hand. she pays well s- "

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

popping her head up and pulling her goggles over onto her forehead, she placed a hand on her hip. the curly haired woman came bounding from the ship, a bright grin and mischievous look dancing in her worn eyes. cocking an eyebrow, she dropped her tool and walked towards the woman who was beckoning the mandalorian over to the two, telling him to bring the little kid with him as well.

"what's going on?" mando asked, readjusting the small green creature in his arms.

"I have had an epiphone!" she exclaimed, "Cloak here is fantastic with children- "

"so I saw." he commented, sneaking a glance over at the girl who stood confused, looking down at the positively beaming mechanic.

she watched in confusion at the way peli's gears turned in her head. whatever the woman was thinking, she wasn't sure she would actually like what she had to say. usually her ideas were at least somewhat comical, leaving her with a grin or a small laugh. but whatever she was cooking up now made her hair stand on the back of her neck. 

"what're you getting at, peli?" she asked, dusting her gloves off on her long blue cloak.

if she had known this was where the day would have lead to, she would have simply left without saying another word to the tall mandalorian who had landed in the hanger. wouldn't have even thought about leading him to the square, or helped him find supplies he needed. let along bargain for them. but the following words that were spoken by peli made her realize just how grave a mistake she had made.

"you should be a caretaker for the little guy and go with mando here!"


	3. the one with her new job

"shining light, come see me." her mother cooed, beckoning the young girl towards her bed in the large and grand room around her. her voice was weak and cracked halfway through, the effects of her illness continuing to push through the inevitable strength the queen had.

the young ten year old pushed off of the chair where she sat, reading a classic serennian tale to her mother. shutting the leather bound book, she hopped off of her tufted chair and walked towards the woman. her deep blue gown shifted around her gently, tickling at her bare ankles as she took a seat on the satin comforter that covered her mothers weak and failing body. those cold hands found themselves on the supple and tanned hands of the queens sole child. they were skeletal like, and she felt sick just thinking about it.

"can I ask a favour of you?" the dying woman whispered out, eyes fluttering shut before being forced open once more. those same eyes that reflected in the youngers head.

"of course mama." she whispered, eyes watering at the state of the woman she idolized.

"I need you to take care of the children in the galaxy, when I am gone." the cooed, voice falling weaker with each syllable, "you are always so great with them."

"mama don't say that, you'll be okay. father has the best doc- "

"don't play the fool, my shining light," the queen laughed weakly, "I grow weaker with each breath. you mustn't let your ideals blind the reality of the situation. it will only hurt more if you do so. I need you to promise this for me though...please."

"I promise mama." she whispered back, watching the light in her mothers eyes fail to exist as her own name fell from the queens lips for the last time.

\-----

"I don't do being a nanny." she stated, going to turn away.

a part of her longed to take the job. to fulfill a promise she made more than a decade ago to a dying woman. a dying icon. but she couldn't bare to do it. she knew that if she took the job that the death would be true, that she fulfilled the dying wish of her. reliving the light draining from her eyes. hearing her name spoken from loved lips the last time. it killed a part of her every time she took the job to watch the children of the town. but those were children of her area, and were at most two days. this...this was a full time job. along with healing and caring for the hunk of metal that had dropped into the hanger that same day.

a tug on her cloak turned her back around.

"Cloak you're stuck in a rut here. I can't stand seeing you wake up and wander the sand dunes everyday searching for something you won't find here. out there, out in the galaxy, you can. and you will." peli stated, "I won't let you turn this down. I just won't."

"who said I even agreed?" that same robotic like voice called from beside her. 

"I did," peli scoffed, "because you trust my judgement. Cloak here is an amazing healer and amazing with kids. you can't keep bringing him with you on missions. you're taking her." the mechanic concluded, dusting her hands off.

"...how much would I have to pay her?" the man asked.

she stared at him with eyebrows furrowed and nose creased. she didn't want the job...no, that's not true. she wanted the job. she didn't want the commitment. it was too long for her. because she'd be fulfilling that damn promise. the promise of a dead queen. eighteen years later or not, she had yet to come to terms with the loss. because it was after that loss that her entire life fell down a hill. it ate her alive everyday, knowing there must have been something she could do to stop it. but there wasn't. as far as she knew, the death was caused by an illness naturally, no foul play involved. but her heart didn't believe it, it didn't make sense. not with how fast her father married another and began another family.

"substantial, maybe even a bit handsomely. when I tell you she's the best, I mean it. no one would be able to come within an inch of the little guy without meeting the maker." peli chuckled, turning her attention back to her, "you're going, Cloak. would you rather die on this desert like the rest of us?"

"yes."

"oh don't be like that. you're taking it. now come, let's pack you up."

\-----

she could have just refused. hopped on her speeder with reddan and sped off across the planet and found some town to plant her roots. or be killed by tusken raiders. either worked for her. but instead, she found herself lugging a bag onto a newly some-what repaired razor crest alongside a mandalorian and a little green child. with a new title to her name. caregiver. she was now in charge of keeping the child alive alongside mando. someone who she already disliked a bit anyways. he was too...she wasn't sure. she just knew it wasn't him she was doing this for. she took the job, or was forced into taking it, mostly because she could just tell the kid would be better off. but also, she could hear her mother reaming her from the other side. despite her convincing herself she would never fulfill the promise, she had already. sort of. with the children of tatooine. but she knew the risks of expanding off of tatooine, and letting herself be known elsewhere in the world.

"this place is a mess." she muttered, dropping her bag and looking around the ship, "I may very well be a blessing for you."

"not if you keep talking, you won't be." he scoffed, walking past her and up a ladder towards what she could assume was the cockpit. 

she watched as he walked up. hearing the door to the cockpit shut, she ducked into the refresher. pulling off the large hood of her cloak and ditching the goggles, she let out a satisfying breath as her mask fell from her face. chocolate brown hair fell into her eyes as she stared at the small mirror in front of her. she saw the dead queens reflection in her own, her mother. the two looked so much alike. hazel eyes with a dominant hue of green. a perfectly swooped nose. cupids bow lips that were full and plump. her own were chapped and rough now, from five years of hiding underneath a mask on a dry planet. her high cheekbones sat perfectly under her eyes. whenever she saw them she remembered how clearly she could see her mothers on the final days of her life.

she hated her face for those very reasons.

her mother was the best person she had ever known. she was kind and caring, stern but nurturing. she cared for her more than her father ever had. the queen would read her to sleep every night, even when she became ill. she would wander into her mothers chambers and sleep with her many nights, especially near the end. her mother was unable to walk most of the time, so she simply was read to sleep in her bed. it wasn't like her father would wind up in it anyways. on her mothers final day, she read to her the entire day. feeling as though she needed it more. 

a day didn't go by where she didn't miss her. the warm smile. the soft touches. the hugs. the tea parties. the soft singing voice. her kind words. everything. everything about the queen made her heart break. because she knew she'd never be that person to someone. a family wasn't anywhere in her sights. she could barely look at herself in the mirror, let alone fall in love with someone enough to raise a family. she didn't need to be that person. she'd rather be the lone caretaker and runaway. not having any real identity or attachment to someone.

"if you're done in there. I'll show you where you'll sleep." mando called through the steel door between them.

sliding her mask on over her mouth and nose and over her forehead, and returning her goggles to her forehead, she slid the navy blue cloak along her arms and pinned it in the front, pulling the hood over her head before sliding open the door to reveal the warrior. nodding quickly, the two made their way around a few boxes to a tiny cot she would be sleeping on.

"mind if I hang a curtain up around it." she stated, not waiting for an answer as she hooked a spare piece of fabric onto a few chains and attached it to a pipe above the bed, "don't need you creeping around."

"don't flatter yourself." he grumbled, crossing his arms, "we're heading to nevarro. there's only so much peli could do. though if you had actually helped maybe there could've been more done." 

"alright buckethead let's not get ahead of ourselves." she muttered, bending down and picking up the child, "does this thing have a name?"

"grogu. and he's not a thing."

"...well then what is he?"

"I don't know." he concluded, before walking back up the ladder. leaving her alone with the small creature she was now tasked to look after.

dropping her head down, her eyes caught those large brown ones of the child. a smile broke out on her face as he showed his small teeth in a wide grin. she had to admit, he was really cute, and very loveable already. the way he would tilt his head or make small noises at her. how his sack like clothing covered his miniature body. her heart melted a bit each time he would coo at her and smile. until he would go and grab at her mask, like in that instance.

"okay kid, you're cute but we've got to work on boundries."

\-----

"ever been here?" mando asked as the razor crest touched down on the planet.

readjusting the dark blue material of her cloak, she glanced over at him from underneath her goggles, "no. and please don't try to be friendly. I know you don't want me as much as I don't want to be here."

"just making conversation," he muttered, opening up the hatch, "if you don't want to be here why'd you take the job?"

picking up grogu and tucking him into her arm, she let out a forced chuckle, "I guess I just had a promise to fulfill."

without another word, the two walked from the ship out into the heat of nevarro. it was true, had never been to the planet. she had been to many places all across the galaxy, being who she was and all. she visited lesser planets to listen to her father and his wife make false promises, all while their children and her would stand by idly. she would often find herself wandering off from the family and giving loose credits to the young children and told them stories. those were her favourite memories, where she was alone and had the resources to give to those who never had enough, while she had plenty.

the two stepped down onto the dark ground, and the young child in her arms cooed. she smiled gently under her mask as they walked forward, readjusting the beige sack on her shoulder with the child's things. she wasn't sure what he exactly needed other than food, and that she could have just left on the ship or purchased something for him. but alas, mando had handed it to her so she didn't argue...he was sort of her boss now. despite the fact she will most likely not be listening to most of the things he told her to do. worst comes to worst, he drops her back off at tatooine. 

"look who it is." a woman's voice called as they continued walking forward, "nice to see you again, mando. who's this?"

"hello cara," he returned, before glancing down at the girl carrying the kid, "this is um...I actually don't, know her name."

"Cloak." she stepped in, reaching her free hand forward, "just call me Cloak. nice to meet you." she introduced, shaking the woman's hand.

she lowered her eyes slightly at the woman before her. her voice seemed familiar, something that she could have sworn she had heard before. wracking her mind, she wasn't sure where but everything about her seemed so familiar. nothing seemed to pop up, but the words she spoke and the way she held herself as well as her stature was something that she knew. back on her home planet she had had stormtroopers at her home, due to threats and different things. and the tattoo on cara's arm gave her clue to her past. there had to be some co-relation…but she supposed right now wasn't the time for her to dive deep into her own past.

"nice to meet you, Cloak." she smiled, nodding down at the child she was carrying, "so are you this little guys new mom or something?"

"caretaker." mando stated, brushing past the two and walking further into the town that laid ahead of the group.

letting out a sigh, she nodded and looked up at the taller woman, "yes. I'm here to take care of the child and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, I supposed." she hummed, readjusting the child.

"it's nice to see he's gotten help, come on. let's let the mechanics finish up the job." cara hummed, gesturing for her to follow along as they walked behind the man,"...so you two like a thing or am I reading the tension wrong?"

a small cringe flexed on her face at the idea of anyone reading them anything like a couple or something like that. the two had only really known each other for a day or so. and the only reason either agreed was because both trusted peli's judgement and her own deep and philosophical growth within. there was nothing romantic and she was almost repulsed at the idea of ever being romantic with him. she wasn't a fan of his pompous attitude and she was sure he wasn't a fan of not knowing what she looked like as a security measure. she was sure if there were anyway, he would scan every record in the galaxy to learn who she was. however...she would do anything in the galaxy to ensure he never did.

"no," she stated simply, "no nothing of the sorts. I don't enjoy sitting in the same room with him for more than a few minutes at a time." she shrugged, glancing to the side at the woman.

"I see," cara nodded, "kid seems to like you. that's what's most important to him." the brunette chuckled, "though we won't stray too far for the first while. that kid is the most important thing to him."

she nodded and looked down at the little wrinkled green kid in her arms. she smiled softly under her mask, running her gloved thumb gently over his forehead and chuckling at the little noises he made. the way he would grab at her finger and smile whenever the two locked eyes. but he had yet to get over his habit of trying to grab at her mask and she figured he never would. she would have preferred that he grabbed at her hood instead, seeing as that was simply an extra precaution to hide her identity. he was one hundred percent taking over her heart, and she knew she had already become attached to the child. but the man that came with him? she wasn't entirely sure yet.

she recalled how she was with her own half brother. the two seemed similar. there was a large age gap between her and the young boy that her father created with the witch of a woman she called her step-mother. both were very grabby and smiley, and were able to brighten the room or galaxy with simply a smile. nodine was his name. she loved him very much, and a part of her wondered how someone like her younger brother had come from people such as her father and step mother, let alone related to the monster that was her half sister. the venom that now seeped through the veins of her old family was only slightly cured by that bright smile and kind words of nodine. he was the one thing that made her second guess her fleeing from her home planet. she pondered taking him with her, but she knew it would be no life for a kid like him. he deserved a life of stability and comfort. maybe that was another reason she found herself inclined to take the job with mando and grogu.

"well I promise I'll take good care of him. I do quite enjoy children." she stated simply, readjusting her position holding the child once more.

"he definitely seems like he likes you." cara stated, "now c'mon. why don't we get you and the little guy something to eat hm?"

nodding along, the two continued walking along closely to mando, only to find themselves paused right out front of a stall where mando was meeting with another man. he was taller and had a seemingly warm smile. she was slightly hesitant, for the air around the two men seemed a bit tense as they spoke in a hushed tone. glancing over at cara once more, she noticed the girl had wandered forward to the group. yet hadn't invited her. as much as she wanted to walk forward and join the trio as well, she figured it wasn't exactly her place. sighing softly, she bounced the young child her arms, glancing down at a bit of fruit at another one of the stalls. only to be interrupted by the large man of metal.

"we have a job here."


	4. the one with a sister

"what do you think you're doing, leta?" she hissed, stalking forward and ripping the dress from the young girls hands, "why are you in my closet?" she snapped, hugging the aged fabric closer to her chest as she glared down at the raven haired girl.

"looking at which dresses of yours I can burn." the twelve year old smirked, reaching for another one of her most sacred possessions.

"no. not happening." she scoffed, tugging at the small girls arm, dragging her away from the dresses, "you know you're not allowed in my chambers. if I find you in here again I'll send you out to the forest beasts." 

she didn't actually know if their were beasts in the forest. she assumed there was. there had been many nights where she'd snuck out from the castle and wandered through the expanse forest line. she'd encountered small creatures, but never anything murderous or grand. she mostly just said this to scare her younger half-sister into leaving her alone. leta never wanted to hang out with her or spend time, no, she only ever antagonized and ridiculed her. but the idea of the young princess getting ahold of her mothers dresses sent a strike of venom through her, and her tone came out harsh and aggressive. that of which was her mothers held a sacred place in her heart, and she'd be damned if a twerp like leta would get in the way of that.

"you'd be executed for treason of the highest order!" the younger royal exclaimed, turning and stamping her foot as she stared down the elder princess.

"then my wish would finally come true. even five minutes without you would make my life complete." she smiled tightly, shutting the large double doors of her chambers in leta's face.

that little girl was as vile as they came. one more than one occasion, she had woken up with paint in her hair and leta and her friends giggling outside. she'd draw on her favourite gowns, hide her crown. it didn't matter. and it wasn't just her who got the brute end of the stick, the little girl terrorized the entire kingdom. from stomping on guards feet to defacing the throne room. but never once did she face punishment. her mother was just as evil and vile, so she paid no mind to her daughters antics. but her father? well, she expected something out of him. but instead, he said nothing. allowing and encouraging these antagonistic acts. 

for a little girl whose name meant joyful or gladly, she sure made everyone miserable.

sliding down onto the soft cushion of her closets couch, she placed her face into the fabric of the dress leta had been holding. it had been twelve years since her mother had died, but not a day goes by without something reminding her of the woman. today, it was the dresses. the ones that she had managed to keep and place carefully on hangers in a, what she had believed to be, locked display case. for no one to touch. alongside the delicate crown and memory of the kind woman. one of grace and dignity. not of malice and corruption. but she supposed that was where her parents marriage failed. her father was a coldhearted king with no regard to the wellbeing of his people. while her mother was believed to be an angel to the people. a saving grace to provide a sense of understanding. after the fall of dooku, her father had ceased his political standing to rewrite the entirety of the planets government.

creating that of a king, and that of a queen. whom shall only be succeeded by kin of their own. leaving the pressure on her shoulders. she didn't want it.

\-----

"a job?" she questioned, "what on earth could be going on on a planet like this that would require a mandalorian?" 

"a violent group of outlaws are planning on raiding the village here tonight." he stated quietly, "you are responsible for the kid. this is a test. if even a scratch finds itself on the kids head I swe- "

"I got it. no one will go near the kid." she interrupted, looking down at the green guy, "we'll be alright, eh buddy?" she cooed, bouncing him gently, "do you know anything else about these supposed outlaws? are they like escaped criminals."

"no idea. apparently they came in a foreign ship a few days ago." he shrugged, looking down at the beaming child she was holding, who was grabbing at the girls shirt.

"mind if I come with to take a look? I've worked with peli for five years, I can help you identify the ships origins." she shrugged.

while that wasn't a lie, it wasn't why she would have known the ships origins. she had bounced from planet to planet for a while when she first ran from her past. coming into contact with a variety of ships and different makers. her knowledge on spaceships reached much further than being able to repair them. each planet seemed to have it's own unique touch to its native ships, and not only had she been a planet hopper for a while, her past gave her the wear and tear of visiting the vast galaxy. and being able to learn about these different things through her privilege's of her blood.

"why not, more eyes the better." the man that mando had been talking to boomed as he approached, giving a warm smile to her, "now who's this mando? new special friend?"

"no." the two stated in unison, grim tones evident in their words.

"she's the kids new caretaker," cara chuckled, "they share zero romantic feelings. they barely even share friendly feelings." she explained, placing her hand on her waist.

"he doesn't exactly give much of an opportunity for someone to like him." she chided, sending a glance to the side at the tall man, "bit of a jerk."

"you talk too much." his robot like voice muttered as the two in front of them let out a soft chuckle at the interactions. earning a gentle coo from the small child in her arms.

\-----

"you're telling me I could have just put him in this thing?" she stated, gesturing to the silver egg that was following mando close behind, "and you failed to mention this?"

they had all decided collectively that going by foot to the landing sight would be less obvious than flying over there, and they could sneak up on whoever these outlaws were before they managed an attack. if they could figure out who they were exactly up against, the fight itself would present itself as much less difficult. and if the threat was small, they could terminate it where they stood. but first and foremost, they had to identify the craft. karga had said the ship was fairly ornate yet still had a rustic and fighter like fade to it. he hadn't seen anyone around it when he had managed a glimpse the day that it had landed. but he explained that it was quite large, and that worried him. for there could be a large group on it.

"I wanted to see if you'd figure it out." mando's modulated voice muttered with a tinge of sarcasm to it, "and you didn't, so. clearly you're not as smart as peli said."

"I knew it was a thing, I just didn't realize you could make it follow you." she snapped back, readjusting the sack on her shoulder, "y'know, I should probably have one of those things. as his new caretaker and all."

"we'll get one made for you, Cloak." cara piped in, patting the girls back as she fell into stride with her, "you know, I've had this feeling since you arrived. do I know you?"

tilting her head to the side, she watched the ex-shock trooper with furrowed eyebrows. so it hadn't just been her. the entire time they had been there she hadn't been able to exactly place why she found cara to be so familiar. stormtroopers never removed their helmets at her castle, but perhaps it was the aura of cara that was familiar. she had seen a few shock troopers in her life, and she was sure the other woman had seen quite a few cloaked mystery people in her days. but it was almost unsettling that both seemed to recognized one another without actually knowing who the other was. she was worried that if cara figured it out, and knew her identity somehow, that the entire past five years would have been a complete waste for her. 

"mm, don't think so." she stated simply, picking up her pace subtly to catch up with the flying hatch that the kid was in.

"we're coming up on it." karga called, and the small group ducked behind a large magma rock a bit of a ways away.

she pulled the goggles she wore off of her eyes and rested them on her forehead in an attempt to somehow get a better view. but she couldn't. they moved quietly a bit closer to where the figure seemed much large. voices were hushed, and they ducked once more. leaning over a large crevice in the rock, she squinted her eyes at the ship. glancing over the ridges and the different features, her heart began to pick up speed. every time she identified a distinct feature, her stomach dropped further and further closer to her ass. the entire design was something a little to familiar for her liking. and she knew exactly where it came from. for she was there, when the ship was made.

on serenno.

\-----

"what do you mean that's a serennian ship?" mando scoffed as they walked into a cantina in the town, sliding into a booth, "why would a serennian ship be here?"

her leg bounced rapidly as she held the child on her lap. her breathing had yet to settle and her chest continued to grow tighter the more she was questioned. the cantina around them was still loud and thriving, meaning that it was fairly safe for them to be talking about the topic. but she was worried that this would somehow link the two pieces of her identity together. that her quick knowledge on the ship would give away all that she had worked for over the past half of a decade. she didn't want to talk about it. she didn't even want to think about it. if there were serennians here...she didn't know what she would do.

"damn it Cloak," cara muttered, "are you sure?"

nodding, she cleared her throat. finally regaining her composure, "yes I'm positive." she stated simply, slowing her leg down to feed grogu a piece of food.

"how can you be so sure?" greef karga asked, leaning forward across the table, "if they're serennian- "

"I never said they would be from serenno." she stated simply, placing down the bowl of food, looking up at the others, "it is a serennian ship. I know them well. if there are serennian soldiers on the ship I'm afraid you may need more than a single mandalorian." she explained, allowing the child to grip onto her finger.

the conversation grew quiet after her final statement. everyone stared at her, wondering just how she had this knowledge. she had stories she'd told before about her knowledge of serenno, saying it was one of the planets she had stayed at for a bit before ending up on tatooine. she could easily say she had a run in with a guard and barely got away with her wits. but she knew she had spoken too much. but she hadn't lied, if the ship was full of serennian soldiers, than she wasn't sure if simply a mandalorian could take them on. she knew how to fight those types of soldiers, she had a tendency to sneak into their training and watch. find their weakness. the kinks in their armour. but she didn't want to leave any more possible crumbs for someone to follow and find out exactly who she was.

"well then we'll need reinforcements." mando stated calmly, sneaking a glance towards the cloaked girl who continued peacefully feeding the child. and clearly avoiding eye contact. though she had put her goggles back on, she wasn't sure they could even see her eyes.

after the awkward meeting, greef karga and cara went off to find a few more backup fighters. people who would help the fight. leaving mando, her, and the child alone in the cantina. a tense aura evident among the group, and silence only broken by the small noises from the kid. he continued to tug gently at her pointer finger, becoming entertained with the shifting of her glove. she didn't dare speak, worried that mando would launch into a million questions. she prayed to the maker he didn't. she didn't need anyone finding out who she was or where she was from.

"so you really were a mechanic?" he asked, breaking the silence with a question that had caught her off guard originally.

she nodded, looking up, "yes. I wasn't just a leech who used Peli for her kindness and resources. I'm a good mechanic, I'm a good healer. and apparently I'm good with kids."

"you ever been to serenno?"

she bit her lip underneath her mask, "yes. before I ended up on tatooine, I tried to find the place that fit. serenno wasn't good for me."

"where are you originally from?" he questioned, leaning further across the table. she could feel his piercing gaze underneath the thick beskar helmet.

"jakku." she lied, keeping her eyes trailed on his in order to seem somewhat put together. in an attempt to keep the facade she was the farthest from serennian.

"...can you fight?"

"why? trying to get your beskar covered ass kicked?"

"perfect. you've got double duty tonight. ensuring the kid is safe, and fighting some serennians. got it?"

"do I have a choice?"

\-----

the answer was no. she didn't have a choice. no matter if she fought it or not, there was no decision making here on her end. her main priority would be taking care of the child, but she supposed the ragtag group of fighters could use any advantage or support they could get. the only combat she knew was the top tier of serennian guards, after managing to charm the captain to teacher her the ways. so she supposed they may have a bit of an edge up on the others...but still, her main priority was hiding her own identity. not saving the stupid village.

"kid if you try and move out of this thing I'll string you up by your toes." she cooed, clicking the hatch shut and turning back towards where the others stood, making her way over.

cara had one of the remotes made for her so that the hatch would follow her as well when she needed. making her job much easier. instead of caring around a child in her arms the entirety of their stay. plus, it would just be safer for the child. being able to stay hidden as well as her being able to keep tabs on him the entire time if need be. seeing as his survival probably equated to her own. as much as she had come to despise the mandalorian quickly, she knew he was dangerous, and could overpower her easily. and she didn't enjoy the idea of being killed because she failed at the one task she had.

"here they come." mando's voice called as everyone ducked behind magma rocks, waiting to launch a surprise attack on the raiders.

glancing around the rock, she lowered her eyes to try and figure out if their guess was right. and it was. a group of about 20 serennian soldiers were marching forward towards the village. she wasn't sure what they wanted, but her main guess was her father trying to take over another planet. whenever he attempted when she was back home, it never worked. and merely wasted men and supplies. but no one dared attempt to oppose him, for the power he did hold was immense. and his government had shown to be impenetrable. however, what she didn't recognize at first, was the sole person with no helmet on walking forward. dark hair waved in the hot wind of nevarrol, creating a cloak like effect as she and the group walked forward. it was when they got closer, when she realized just who she was dealing with.

"you okay?" cara whispered from beside her as she slumped her back down against the rock.

her mouth ran dry and hands grew sweaty in her gloves. suddenly, her mask became suffocating and everything around her seemed to close in on her, despite being in an open area. her stomach twisted and eyes grew hot and wet as she listened to the footsteps grow closer. she knew who was leading the attack. someone that was as vile and cruel as they come. selfishness coursing through her veins. a greed and hatred towards what seemed like the entirety of the galaxy fueling antagonistic acts. but never, did she expect to see her leading a raid on a peaceful village on a burnt planet.

"well, been better." she admitted. but before cara could reply, mando gave the cue to begin the attack on the group.

planting her palm on the dark rock behind her, she launched herself into a backflip over the large piece of earth. landing gracefully on her feet, the shooting began. the plan seemed to work, catching the group off guard. but it didn't take long for the group of twenty soldiers to regain their composure and begin to retaliate. she pushed herself off of the ground and wrapped her legs tightly around the neck of a soldier, squeezing tightly as she leaned backwards and wrapped her arms around another's. twisting her body, she tossed the first soldier backwards and heard the sick crack of his neck echo in her ears. launching herself around onto the second soldiers back, the click of her blaster sent her and the now deceased soldier flying. 

catching herself on her hand, she pushed upwards and landed on her feet once more. glancing back towards the hatch, she saw that one of the soldiers was heading it's way. no doubt believing it to be a bomb of some sort. leaping into action, she planted a foot on the top of a magma rock and launched forward once more, flattening her body so her feet came into contact with the back of the armour, sending them forward against another rock. she opened the hatch to ensure the kid was fine, before closing it and shooting the soldier directly between where his protective helmet met the bodes of their armour. except it went directly through the small gap between the two pieces. 

"you're quite the acrobat." a sickly familiar voice cooed behind her, "I believe none of my soldiers are agile enough to handle someone of your stature."

turning slowly, she came face to face with that same estranged and villainous face that she did not miss. the dark curtains of hair flowing freely over her shoulders. her olive skin glistened from sweat of the battle, and head tilted as she observed. she had grown up exponentially over the past five years. and she felt a knife twist in her gut as the two made eye contact. luckily, every little piece of her was covered. from the hairs on her head to the bottoms of her feet. unless she had become more observant, she shouldn't be able to know who it was.

but she did. she knew who this woman was. the leader of the army. she knew exactly who she was, and what she was as a child.

a sister.


	5. the one with a new title

"you know I shouldn't be teaching you these ways, princess." the commander chuckled as the young girl jogged towards him after the proper training session of new recruits was let out.

"commander boudir, what am I supposed to do if the castle is attacked though?" she sighed, placing her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.

"allow the guards to do their jobs, princess." he sighed, looking down at the young girl, "your father would have my neck if he found out I had even considered teaching you the ways of the soldiers." the man huffed, turning his attention back to bandaging his knuckles.

the tan skinned girl lowered her eyes and shook her head, loose brown curls dancing across her shoulders. she was prepared to train. she wore a pair of brown cargo pants and a simple white top, comfortable combat boots covering her feet. she was gifted the garments from a few of the vendors she would go see whenever she escaped from the castle or when the royal family did their rounds into the local village. they were her favourite things to wear, but she wasn't allowed to wear them around the royal family. she'd be absolutely shunned if she was found in something other than an unbearably heavy and uncomfortable dress. 

widening her eyes and giving a signature pout, "please?" she asked, rocking back and fourth on the balls of her feet.

sighing, the man nodded and glanced down at the girl, "alright then. not for too long though, alright?"

grinning, the young girl took a few steps back and standing in the stance that he had taught her before. she had come to learn over the past while they had been training that she was quite the acrobat. and he had helped her hone those skills and use them to advantage when they would spar or practice. she just wanted to know how to defend herself for possible future instances, because maker knows that her father had a tendency to upset people. it wouldn't surprise her if there was an attack on the monarch.

"have you been practicing, princess?" he taunted.

the nineteen year old shrugged and tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her braid, grinning up at the man. she loosened her shoulders and gripped her hands into fists. and the sparring began. the man went to strike and she ducked down, summersaulting between his legs, kicking the mans tailbone. she grinned as he stumbled forward, only catching himself on his hands. a laugh escaped his lips as he turned and looked over at the dark haired princess.

"not bad. you've always been good at thinking quickly." he taunted, motioning her forward, "alright, you haven't won yet. you know the rules, princess, you've gotta get me to fall."

\-----

her eyes fixated on the dark pools of the attackers eyes. putting aside any reservations, she launched forward into action. she grabbed the woman's forearm and yanked her forward, stretching her opposite arm, pulling the serennian directly into the crook of her arm. the other girl hopped back up and kicked at the back of her knee, causing her to stumble forward. letting out a huff of annoyance, she turned back towards her. loosening her shoulders and gripping her hands into fists, she cocked her head in a menacing and taunting way.

rushing forward, the cloaked woman dropped down and swiped her legs sideways, taking the girl down as she grabbed the blaster on her hip, tossing it over her shoulder and out of her reach. she was quick to recover however, and jumped up and went to grab at her waist. but she was quicker, and gripped the commanders arm and twisted, snapping it over her shoulder before bending down and tossing her over her shoulder. flipping forward, she slammed the heel of her foot down into the olive skinned girl's back, a sick crack echoing through the area. 

"you're good." the woman spat, coughing as she struggled to stand. using a magma rock to heave herself up, she chuckled, "you fight like a serennian."

lowering her eyes beneath her goggles, she launched once more. the other woman went to punch, but she took the opportunity to summersault between her legs and kick her lower back. but she didn't fall, but caught herself on the same magma rock that had helped her stand. muttering a curse, she used the rock to gain leverage and wrapped her arm around the others neck, kicking her leg around her waist and flipping forward, ending with tossing the dark haired opponent into a rock. not hard enough to kill, just hard enough to maim.

a sputtering cough came from the girl, as she struggled to stand once more, "maybe a bit dirtier than a serennian." she whispered, rolling onto her butt and leaning back against the rock, "seems like your pals may be having a few more issues though."

glancing over her shoulder, she scoffed at a few of the guards heading towards cara and mando with their backs pressed against one another. but luckily, there were only five soldiers left standing. glancing behind her, and then over at the child once more, she went charging forward. she slid forward on her hip and kicked out the back of one of their knees, before twisting and grabbing at his ankle, snapping it forward. grabbing a blaster that had fallen, she jumped onto her feet and shot it in the fallen soldiers chest. this caused a bit more of a distraction, and gave cara and mando a moment to attack the others. 

before long, the only living member was that of her sister from the past. the woman that used to be her sister, more so. someone who she left and forgot about. a beacon of venom that followed her around like an unwanted pet. someone that if she could wipe from her memory, she would. and that sick, poison filled laugh echoed through the field, catching everyone's attention as they turned to her.

"what's so funny?" cara asked, placing her hand on her hip. 

"mm nothing." she sputtered, wiping the blood from her chin, "she just fights like someone I haven't seen in a while." leta sighed, gesturing towards the cloaked girl standing next to mando.

"alright, let's get you off this planet." greef karga muttered as him and cara walked forward to handcuff the girl.

she lowered her eyes at the serennian's gaze. it sent a shiver down her spine, despite the multiple layers she wore to hide her true identity. clearing her throat, she wandered over towards the child, popping his hatch and smiling slightly under her mask at the beaming face that looked up at her. bending down, she plucked the small green creature from his blankets and cradled him into her shoulder, rocking back and fourth as he cooed softly at her.

"you're a good fighter." mando's voice echoed through his mask, as he walked up behind her, "why don't we update your job title."

turning, she looked up at the man with a quizzical look hidden underneath her mask, "and what would we update it to? ass kicking nanny?"

"how about partner. you can help me with the kid obviously, but also with the jobs. you're quick, you move quieter and faster than I do. it could be a benefit for everyone." he answered.

nodding, she agreed, "alright. doesn't sound too bad. do I get a pay raise?"

"don't push it."

"it would make sense!"

\-----

"so what do you plan on doing with her?" mando asked as the two were walked back to the razor crest the day after the ambush.

apart of her wished she had spoken up and said that they would take the leader of the attack. that they'd turn her over to serenno, but she also knew that there was no punishment on that planet for leta, especially. the only real repercussions would be because of her failure to raid the area, and the loss of men. but they'd quickly move on, and begin the planning of the next raid. planning the next lives they'd take on their attempt to regain empire territory. but instead, she was only left to trust what the two had in mind for her sister. no say or opinion in the matter. which, she was slightly grateful for. since her emotions may cloud her judgement.

"might turn her over to the resistance," cara sighed, leaning on her left foot, "but she's serennian royalty. there might not be much that can be done."

"how do you know?" mando asked, shifting his own weight at the new piece of information.

"she has the tattoo on her arm," karga explained, "the house symbol of her father, and then an image depicting the meaning of her name. hers means joyful, though she seems to be anything but...why don't you guys take her? if you're heading that way."

she tensed up as he beckoned a few people forward. two men were holding onto the bruised princess, who had a sick grin still on her swollen lips. she shifted slightly where she stood, unable to meet the eyes of the raven haired girl that was being brought forward. she knew that she would be able to overpower her if she tried to step out of line, if they did take her with them in the end. but still, it created risks for her identity to be found out. especially when it was someone she had spent fifteen years with before she escaped. someone who probably knew even she smallest of her mannerisms. from the picking at her gloves to the touching of her covered cheek.

"sure. but if she acts up or mouths off I may have to put her in carbonite." mando sighed, grabbing the girls arm and tugging her over towards the ship, "thank you. we'll be off then."

waving one last time, the small group wandered up onto the ship. she wanted nothing more than to immediately shove the girl into the carbonite and keep her silent. but she knew that wouldn't end with a very pretty scene on serenno. if they were to return with the sole princess left, and the next heir to the throne since her own absence, she and mando would be in for a whirlwind of problems. serennian's aren't known for their kindness and their mercy. especially when it came to the already fragile system that was their new monarchy. 

"you ever been to serenno?" mando asked as the lot climbed up to the upper story of the ship, all walking into the cockpit.

"no." she stated simply. if she talked too much, she knew that leta would pick up on her familiar tone. the melodic sounds of words and her accent. 

but knowing mando, he would make her life a living hell for the trip and actually talk to her. something she despised. it had only been a few days since the two began their travels together, and already, she hated being in the same room as him without grogu or something of similar interest to discuss. she wasn't sure what it was about him, he just rubbed her the wrong way. and she'd be damned if he would make conversation with her the one time she needed to be silent. because that's just who he was.

"maker, you two should just have it out at one another with the amount of tension in this room." the princess huffed, readjusting her wrists in the shackles.

both crewmates whipped out a blaster and pointed it at the girls head. neither seemed to be in much of a joking mood, especially when it came to something as outlandish as the two of them getting together in that way. typically, it wouldn't be too big of a deal. but there was truly just something about mando that made her want to shove his own beskar staff right up his behind. maybe it was their first interaction with one another, or their seemingly similar personality types. she wasn't sure. she just knew she'd never view him in that way.

"alright let's relax there. wouldn't want whatever that womp rat thing is to see you two kill someone." she chidded, rolling her eyes.

"he's seen worse." mando retorted, starting the ship. he fell silent after that, as if waiting for the insult from the masked girl to come flying back, "wow. now sarcastic comment. is this growth?"

lowering her eyes beneath her goggles, she stood. her hands wrapped around grogu's torso and lifted the child from his carrier, tucking him into her side. sending a quick middle finger to the back of mando's head, she left the cockpit without a single word. she wanted to give him a jab back, it pained her she couldn't. but she did have a fairly noticeable tone to her voice, one she was sure the princess would pick up on. five years, she had gone without a single scare of who she was coming to the surface. but the moment she becomes connected to the one and only mandalorian she had seen, things start popping up. the first being her sister, and she could only guess what would be next. 

"why don't we get you fed." she whispered when she was sure she was out of range of the others. she chuckled at the noises the child made in agreement with her statement, "what're we feeling today? portion bread?" she teased, grimacing at the idea of it. nodding at his obviously disgusted face, she turned back to the food storage, "how about some food rations?"

with a grin in return from the child, she sat him down and took out the container, straining her ears to try and pick up if any conversation was happening in the cockpit. but with the hum of the razor crest and the distance, she knew it was a long shot. the thing that pulled her back, however, was the small tug on her thumb from the child, urging her to continue feeding him.

"you're a needy little one aren't you buddy?"

\-----

she knew it wouldn't take too long to arrive on serenno. but the day it took wasn't enough to prepare her for what she was going to see. it wasn't much different from when she left, which may have been the thing that set her on edge the most. she wanted to see some sort of change, that her father may have taken her leaving as a wakeup call. to change the ways of the monarchy, and better the system. but instead, it was the same. same guards, same poverty issues. the same dictatorship her father had sworn to change when he created the new system.

"you seem tense." mando stated, coming up behind the girl as she readjusted the light green cloak she would wear for the day, deciding the dark blue could cause a head or two to turn.

"well I heard your voice and it ruined my day." she retorted simply, glancing over her shoulder at him, "how is she?"

"surprisingly more enjoyable to sit in silence with than you." he quipped, closing the child's hatch and opening the ships.

"mm maybe you should make her your partner then. would you pay her more?"

"probably."

"mee waba u two doe best." I wish you two the best, she remarked in huttese, winking at the taller man before pulling her goggles over her eyes, walking down the ramp with the child's carrier following close behind her.

the air of serenno smacked her in the face like something from a nightmare. one of her reliving the days she would have while running through the trees after escaping from her father's intense control. the feeling of the soft land beneath her feet caused a wave of nausea to hit her like a train, knowing that she never planned on returning back to this place. she swore to live in isolation away from the horrid planet for the rest of her days. as far from the life of a royal as she could get, which is why she had landed in tatooine. but now...the same planet that had saved her, lead her right back home.

"seem familiar?" the sick voice of leta cooed as she walked down the ramp, being led by the mandalorian, "you seem a bit awe struck." she tanted, chuckling as she grabbed at her blaster.

"don't. you'll be executed if you kill her here." mando chidded, gesturing for her to follow him towards the large castle that stood at the top of the highest point in the planet.

"mee'd prefer da than hearing cheekta speak." I'd prefer that than hearing her speak, she scoffed in huttese once more. hoping the foreign language would mask that of her typical voice and accent.

"if you're going to keep speaking huttese I may just drop you off back on tatooine." mando threatened, earning a shrug from the girl. without another word from anyone, the three began their walk through the vast forest towards the large building.

where hopefully, they'd have a peaceful drop off. but then again, when had she ever gotten what she wanted? from being an escaped royal, to landing on a burnt planet with a destroyed ship, and then being unable to properly make a life on the planet, and then being picked up by a mandalorian and having her sister pop up. and now, she was back on her home planet. somewhere where she had nightmares about. reliving the traumatic experiences she was forced to live through at a young age. the same traumatic events she found herself reliving any moment she could. because they hurt more than any wound she may have felt throughout those same years. or any hunger pain she felt on tatooine, struggling to help peli provide and live. 

so yeah, she wasn't expecting things to go well.


End file.
